


CONTROL

by britin2017



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, This came from frustration about the writing of the James and Harry relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britin2017/pseuds/britin2017
Summary: Just a few hours in the lives of Harry and James in my own twisted mind





	CONTROL

The only sounds in the room are the heavy groans accompanied by the gentle slapping of skin on skin as the two bodies on the bed heave and move in unison in a slow, measured intense carnal dance. James presses a slow soft kiss on Harry's lips while his cock slides inside Harry with deliberate torturous restraint.

Harry feels like he has been wound up for hours, from the moment James entered the front door and promptly knelt down in front of Harry right there in the hall, taking Harry's sweatpants down with him as he went down, giving Harry's already throbbing cock a gentle kiss on the head.

"What has got into yoooooou?" the last word coming out as a croaked sigh as James chose that moment to deepthroat Harry without any warning causing Harry to fall back hard against the wall as his legs turned to jelly and without the support of the wall he would have fallen straight to the floor. Harry looked down at the sight before him, The mighty James Nightingale in his finest suit on his knees as he gently massaged Harry's ass and smirked his lips on his throbbing cock. Not many people would believe the sight.

James continued his slow licking of Harry's cock, making him delirious and Harry's hips involuntarily bucked pushing his cock with some force deeper into James' throat but took it in his stride and the vibrations of the growl from deep inside James' thought was Harry's undoing as he unceremoniously exploded down James' throat and milked him all the way through. James pulled out with a soft pop and it took Harry several moments for his brain to register what was happening as James slowly stood up till he was towering over a still breathless Harry while holding him up against the wall with his left hand. Harry's hands went for James' trousers but were held off by James' right hand

In response to the obvious look of confusion on Harry's face, James bent his head and gave him a lingering kiss, which escalated into a hot messy fight of tongues and teeth which they could not maintain for long without coming up for air. James rested his forehead on Harry's as both of them were breathing heavy and looking into each other's eyes,

"I'm not finished with you yet", James said as he picked up Harry with both arms and Harry automatically wrapped his legs around James' waist and his arms around his neck as they made their way to the bedroom.  
James sat at the edge of the bed with Harry still in his lap, he removed Harry's t-shirt with one hand while slowly caressing his reawakening cock with the other.

"It's not fair, I'm completely naked while you have all your clothes on, that is an injustice."  
James moved Harry onto the bed as he got up, "Well then we need to rectify the situation", Harry knelt on the bed in front of James and slowly ran both his hands up his chest till he was at the shoulders where he gently removed James jacket and let it slide to the floor. Harry undid James belt and pulled out his shirt, all the while they were staring intoxicated into each other's eyes. When Harry tried to undo the shirt buttons he hit a snag as the buttons were smaller than he was used to and more difficult to remove, he quickly grew impatient and on an impish whim grabbed the two sides of the top collar and pulled them down sending small probably ridiculously priced buttons everywhere.

James snapped out of his almost trance-like state with a shout of surprise but was soon back to a low grumbling moan when Harry immediately after getting rid of the now ruined shirt somewhere on the bedroom floor deftly undid James trousers to firmly cradle his balls while simultaneously licking his stomach. Harry continued with little kitten licks and occasional little bites on James' chest all the while lightly playing with his already rock hard cock, he knows the exact pressure to exert to drive him crazy and how much pain James finds pleasurable. Harry pulls down James trousers and pants together and James rather clumsily kicks them both away into another corner of the room. James stands before him in all his glory and what a glorious sight it is, a naked fully erect James is something to behold.

After giving James' magnificent cock a chaste kiss, Harry slowly moves back until he is laying at the top of the bed, "Well? thought you were not finished with me yet? I'm waiting.

"Cheeky little ... you are going to regret that challenge". James walked to the side of the bed where Harry met him halfway and in a flash, they were a frenzy of limbs and lips. Harry almost let out a yelp when James purposely rutted their crotches together, he peppered light kisses across James neck and collarbone and then playfully sunk his teeth in the sensitive area just below his ear. James responded with an almost animalistic growl before he flipped them both over and urgently reached for the lube and condom on the nightstand. He frantically opened the lube and made short work of preparing Harry. In no time the condom was on and James was poised at Harry's entrance and with one last look to Harry he plunged his cock deep into Harry's tight welcoming heat. They both lay there for a long moment. Each trying to get their own bodies under control.

Harry grew impatient first, "FUCK ME"  
James chuckled, as he pulled all the way out and as he leaned down to capture Harrys lips in a slow lingering kiss, he rolls his hips, his back arches with controlled power, sliding inside Harry with a slowness that tests the limits of Harry's control , he reaches out to trace the line of James' curved spine with his fingertips. James closes his eyes, leans into his touch, then fucks into Harry as deep as he can go, making him cry out for more–faster, harder.Harry fervently tries to move faster but James is in control as he pins Harry to the mattress to stop him moving, "I want you to feel and savour every second of this", and he slowly thrusts into Harry hitting the spot that makes Harry cry out in pleasure and he continued to hit the same spot with each measured thrust, driving Harry towards the brink but denying him the sweet release that he craved.

Harry was wound up tighter than he could have ever imagined and he knew the only way to get James to give him what he craved, leaning up to his concentrated face as this slow dance was taking all of James' willpower , Harry whispered "I love you, make me come", with that James abruptly pulled out and before Harry could protest the loss he was roughly flipped over onto his knees and James plunged deeper than before into Harry, he set a punishing rhythm as he hit Harrys' sweet spot. I was not long before Harry came shattering into pieces as he exploded onto the sheets below his whole body tightening and releasing in waves as his orgasm swept over him and this caused James to also come with a strangled cry deep within Harry and they both collapsed onto the bed spent and exhausted.


End file.
